Reconnecting
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A year after their breakup, Marcus and Steffy find their way back to each other. This one shot is a little angsty and a little smutty too. Enjoy!


**Reconnecting**

_**A little angst and smut for one of my favorite couples, Steffy and Marcus!**_

"Where are we going?" Steffy asked, giggling, as Marcus steered her down what seemed like a long, winding path. "Seriously, Marcus?" She asked, wanting to rip the blind fold off her face and look around.

"We're almost there," Marcus said, his voice low and rumbling in her ear. She tingled involuntarily. Feeling his big, steady hands felt on her bare shoulders was sending waves of warmth through her body. They hadn't been intimate in over a year but still, his smooth-as-cream voice was making her hot. Yes, very hot. She told herself that she just was feeling keyed up because it had been such a long time since she had gotten some. She and Rick had been apart for three months now and she had lost all hope of them getting back together. He was completely unrepentant about the way he had strung her along for his own selfish needs. She knew she was better off without him though. Plus it was hard to stay melancholy with her best friend encouraging her along, in every way. Marcus had been her rock through all of this and she couldn't forget it. No, on the contrary. She appreciated it so much. She had_ needed_ him.

"Give me a hint where we are going," she said. "You kidnapped me from the office in the middle of the day when I was supposed to be working on my designs for the summer line and –"

"Stef, your dedication to your job is seriously great but it's only spring! You've been working too hard and I feel like I rarely see you anymore so this invitation was necessary."

"Invitation?" Steffy scoffed. "I could have sworn you grabbed my pencil and drawing pad, threw it aside and said I was coming with you in no uncertain terms. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I might have been creeped out by your forcefulness."

"'Forcefulness'? C'mon, Steffy, you know I'm gentle as can be," Marcus said and he laughed. His warm, mint-gum-scented breath tickled her ear. She tensed a bit and her stomach fluttered involuntarily.

"Are we almost there?" Steffy asked, pressing him again. "Just give me a hint where we're headed."

"No way."

"Come on, Marcus!" Steffy said. "I'm not too ashamed to beg."

"Hmmm, I always did like it when you begged."

Steffy laughed. "Forget I said that," Marcus said and she could practically see the embarrassed yet heated expression flashing across his face. If only he'd take off this damn blindfold, she'd enjoy seeing him squirm. Seeing what she did to men … well, it was fun. Most times.

"I can't. You've got me all turned on now," Steffy purred.

"Stop it."

"Don't be shy, Marcus, dear. You know you're thinking about it too. How much fun we used to have in bed – and other places."

"You're incorrigible."

"Don't I know it. Now tell me, are we there yet?"

"Only a few feet left to go," Marcus said. "But tell me what you hear, what you feel."

"Um, okay… I hear music. Yeah, some hip-hop number. Are we at a concert?"

"Do you hear other people?"

_"Private_ concert?"

"I'm not that creative. It's a boom box."

"Sure you are creative, Marcus. I remember the time you took me-"

"Steffy!"

Steffy laughed. "Okay, okay. I hear music, I smell the ocean, grass and hmm, your cologne. I feel- I feel your hands on me."

"Steffy," Marcus said but he groaned – and not in annoyance, but in desire. "Focus here."

"Fine I also smell – wait, is that chicken?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to a … picnic?"

Marcus didn't answer, just stripped off her blindfold and let it flutter from his dark fingertips. "We're here."

"It _is_ a picnic!" Steffy said. "In that little park we used to come to, just to talk and sometimes…" She saw the expression on his face. "Anyway, this is great. You thought of everything – including the basket and blanket." She beamed and rubbed her tiny hands together. "When did you put this all together?"

"This morning but I had help."

"Who?"

"Your brother. Although to be honest I think he did it because he wants us back together so he can have Dayzee to himself."

Steffy frowned for a moment. She didn't like the mention of that girl – and certainly not the idea of her brother and _her Marcus_ going to fisticuffs over her. If Steffy were honest, she would have to admit that she was a little jealous. Okay, maybe more than a little.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then leaned over and pressed her lips to Marcus's smooth cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she stared into his chocolaty brown eyes. "This is awesome."

"You're welcome, Stef," Marcus replied and offered her his hand so he could lower her to the gingham blanket. She took it and he helped her settle on the big blanket before dropping down beside her. She trembled as his arm brushed hers. He looked at her as if he felt that heat and electricity between them too. His eyes were smoky and she saw desire pooling in them. But before she could say anything, he was stuffing a bottle of Perrier into her hand.

"Oh yum," Steffy said saucily. "Imported water."

"There's lots of stuff in here," Marcus protested with a smile. He reached over and opened the picnic basket, pulling out all sorts of goodies, including home fried chicken. "It's my adoptive brother Carter's recipe," he explained.

He put a chicken wing on a plate for her and she bite into it, smiling her approval. "Hmm. Can I meet this Carter sometime?"

Marcus smiled. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see what he's like. If he's anything like you."

"He's smart, sophisticated, worldly… I am not sure how much we do have in common but he's a great guy."

Steffy smiled and reached out, tracing the line of left earlobe. "You're a great guy, Marcus. The very best."

"Steffy-" His voice was hoarse. He turned away from her and took a big bite off a chicken leg.

"What – you can't stand to look at me now?" Steffy asked. "I thought we were having fun a second ago."

"We were."

"And then …"

"And then I just realized we're friends and that we shouldn't be flirting the way we are."

"Were we flirting?"

"Steffy…"

"Okay, okay. We definitely were but what's so wrong with that? We're both single. At least I am. Are you and Dayzee-" She couldn't bring herself to ask it.

"No."

"But you want to."

"Maybe."

Steffy's stomach shifted and suddenly the yummy chicken she had eaten didn't feel so yummy inside of her. She willed herself not to puke. Why should learning that Marcus had moved on be so hard to hear? They hadn't been together in over a year. She realized though that there was a part of her – a huge part – that wanted him to still care about and desire her the way he used to. The idea of him stashing his ugly Reebox shoes under Dayzee's bed felt so wrong. She hated it. She had messed up choosing Rick; she knew that now.

"Marcus, look at me."

"Steffy, I am eating."

"Marcus, can we just talk? Please?" She asked, plucking the munched on chicken leg from his fingers and tossing it in the general vicinity of the trash can.

Marcus sighed and looked at her. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You obviously have things on your mind. And I want to hear them, okay? Even if I don't like them."

"Steffy, you don't want to know what I'm thinking right now. You don't."

"Is it about Dayzee?" Steffy rolled her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why do you hate her so much, Steffy? She thinks you don't like her because of where she came from but I know you, you're not that stuck up and bitchy."

Steffy chuckled bitterly. "Gee, thanks."

"You know what I meant."

"I don't like her – okay, I admit it. I actually hate her!" Steffy spat. "And not because she came from the slums or something but because she's so captivated you and Thomas that I can't have a conversation with either of you that doesn't involve her. I see the way you both look at her – especially you, Marcus. Like she's salvation and this perfect, innocent little beauty who'd be perfect Mom Material for your two-point-five kids."

"Wait now. You think all I'm interested in, is some woman who can give me kids and keep an orderly household? I thought you knew me." He looked hurt.

Well, Steffy felt betrayed. "Maybe I don't," Steffy huffed, tears burning her eyes. "Apparently this whole picnic was just about you permanently pushing me into the friend zone."

"I didn't push us into the friend zone, Steffy. You did. Remember I proposed to you when I came home and you told me you were in love with Rick."

"Biggest mistake of my life," Steffy said and to her horror, a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned away but Marcus saw it.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're acting like a huge prick. You can't wait to rub your happiness with Dayzee in my face. I get it, I get it. She's the one you want now. She's perfect and sweet and beautiful, and just what you need." Steffy turned to look at him, wiping at her damp face. "But for the record, I am sorry I gave you up and that I hurt you. But it's in the past, right? You are over it – over me - and –" She broke off as suddenly Marcus was pressing his lips to hers, giving her a hungry kiss that stole her breath away. She instinctively pressed her body into his, not wanting to let go, not wanting _him _to let go.

His tongue zipped across her lips and she greedily accepted it in her mouth, sucking on it. She gripped his shoulders, holding him down so the kiss could continue in earnest.

Eventually the need for air interfered. They came up from the passionate kiss breathing heavily – panting, actually. Steffy had been kissed but never like that. It made her weak in the knees and if she wasn't sitting down, she surely would have toppled over.

They stared at each other. Steffy leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. He moaned as her hands ran down his super taut chest. "Steffy," he ground out between his lips.

She took that as the plea it was and immediately closed the distance between them. She straddled him. His hands went to her shoulders and she moaned as he kissed each one urgently. He swept back her dark chestnut locks and began to nibble on her collarbone. There was a certain spot – a spot that he hit, that Rick never had. She was immediately wet and when his fingers trailed down her body, he discovered her desire with his fingers pressed beneath the short skirt of her slip dress.

"Stef, you're so wet. Are you wet for me?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Only you," she said. "I promise." She reached between them and took his hand, guiding his fingers to her tight opening. With no hesitation, he slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out. She bucked on his lap and mewled with desire. He continued to thrust them in and out, in and out, and then pinched her clit under she was a trembling mess, whimpering, pleading with him to let her cum. He finally nodded and she made his probing fingers slick with her juices.

She sagged against his chest as he brought his moist fingers upwards and zipped them across her lips. She tasted the salty-sweetness of herself and kissed him hard so he could enjoy the taste as well. He growled in pleasure.

"Make love to me, Marcus," she whispered and she saw the stormy expression in her eyes. He would not deny her – he never could; he had never learned how.

He lowered her to the blanket and pushed everything aside, including the picnic basket. The only thing he kept was a bottle of Perrier, which he uncapped and dribbled down her chest, into the valley of her small breasts. He proceeded to dab at the tracks of water with his tongue and her fingers dug into his back as he worked his mouth lower and lower.

He captured one nipple with his mouth as his left hand went to her other breast. He kneaded it gently and then more firmly as he sucked on her tit through the flimsy fabric of her dress. He eventually yanked down the straps of her dress and began making love to her breasts. She was infinitely glad that she had not worn a bra today as her full buds pebbled on his tongue. She moaned "yes yes yes" as she rocked against him.

She came again – twice – and then she was reaching for the belt buckle on his trousers. She unzipped his trousers and cupped him through the fabric of his boxers. His dick jerked in her hand and she grinned at him. He was engorged – huge and rock hard – in no time.

She stroked his dick and it popped out after she had unclasped the cheap button imprisoning it in crotch of his boxers. She rubbed his bare shaft. He moaned. "Steffy, I need to be inside of you. I can't hold out much longer," he said and she knew it was true because he was so hard that he seemed about to burst.

She slipped her lacy red panties down to her knees and then Marcus was running his cock down her damp slit. She immediately rose up to meet him as he sluiced inside of her. Her muscles spamsed, though not unpleasantly. It took a moment to reacquaint her body to the sheer size of him, but soon, a sensation of sheer erotic bliss took over. He felt so damn good buried inside of her. Even better than she remembered.

"Please, Marcus, harder!" She pleaded. _"Pleasseee!"_

Once again, he could not deny her. He began to thrust harder, faster, and she took him deep inside of her. She rose up to meet him thrust for thrust. His balls smacked against her pussy. She reached down and fondled them with her lithe fingers. He cried out that he was close. She was too and soon they were sailing back to earth, on a wave of pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried inside of her. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know… But we can forget it if that's what you want."

Steffy shook her head. "I definitely do _not_ want to forget this. I don't want you to either."

"I can't but what does this mean?" Marcus asked.

"I hope it means that we can start fresh. With a clean slate. That you can forgive me for tossing you aside – for being afraid."

"You were afraid?"

"Terrified," Steffy admitted. "All I've known of love is that it ends painfully, so I ended things first. Because I'd never survive you walking away from me."

"I never would have. I just thought –" He broke off. "I _loved_ you, Steffy."

"Loved – as in past tense?" Steffy's eyes flooded with tears again.

"No. I loved you then, Steffy, I still do now. So much. I just didn't get why you tossed me aside. And now, I just don't want to risk-"

"Our friendship."

"_My heart_ – again. Especially, if nothing will come of it."

"We don't know the future, Marcus, but I swear I know now what a _huge_ mistake I made choosing Rick over you. I want you with me. More than I ever wanted anything in my whole life."

"You mean that?"

Steffy nodded. "I think I've always known that. Give us another chance, Marcus." He didn't reply and she sighed. "Can you at least think about it?"

She started to wrestle free of his embrace but he was pulling her back. "I thought about it."

"And?" She asked hopefully.

"I still want you so much," he said and he kissed her. Her legs immediately snaked around his waist, as if by their own volition. They began to make love anew and by the time they walked out of that solitary park that afternoon, they knew they belonged to someone _**– each other.**_

THE END … I wish "Meffy" had been endgame!


End file.
